narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haruka Hakai
Teacher~~Former, Bakery Worker |clan=Hakai Clan, Hyūga Clan |teams=Team Takeshi |relationship=Goro Hakai~Grandfather, Hoshi Hakai~Grandmother, Shinsuke Hakai~Father, Noa Hyūga~Mother, Sidra Hyūga~Sister |shippuden=yes |media=Anime, Manga, Movie, Novel }} Haruka Hakai (破壊ハルカ, Hakai Haruka) is a from 's Hakai clan, and a direct descendant of 's . Despite possessing the blood of the Hyūga clan, Haruka was never capable of awakening the Byakugan, and her overall abilities were average at best, despite her strong lineage. Because of her lack of natural talent, Haruka was often a target of bullying by her peers, who coined her as the Disappointment of the Hidden Sand (砂隠れの失望, Sunagakure no Shitsubō, Literally meaning: Disappointment of the Village Hidden by Sand). Despite her best efforts to become strong, Haruka was never truly able to achieve her full potential, and after realizing that she wasn't meant to become a ninja, Haruka instead focused on her life on working alongside her sister on their bakery and finally managed to achieve success by working hard on her duties. Background Haruka is the second and youngest child of Shinsuke Hakai and Noa Hyūga. On her first day at the , and while she would always score the highest scores on written exams, Haruka would always perform poorly on training, struggling to perform the most basic of techniques, such as the Clone Technique and Transformation Technique and would only successfully achieve those after a large amount of effort. As a result of her struggles, Haruka was often the target of bullying by other students, due to her strong lineage having others always have high expectations and Haruka failing to live up to them. Her classmates would often insult her skills and call her a failure for her family, and nicknamed her as Child of Failure (失敗の子, Shippai no Ko). However, Haruka would always be defended by her older sister who refused to allow her bullies to intimidate her, and her sister's protection caused Haruka to admire and look up to Sidra, and strived to become as powerful as her elder sister. However, Haruka continued to struggle with her ninjutsu skills, but despite her struggles, she ultimately managed to graduate, albeit barely, and was placed on Team Takeshi alongside Citron, Aiko Kazama, and team leader Takeshi Ito. During their time together, Citron became the first individual outside of her family to accept Haruka for how she truly was, and this caused her to eventually fall in love with her teammate, but tragedy soon struck, as during a mission to provide backup for another team, Citron was killed during a scuffle between shinobi from and 's , in which one of the Hyūga clan members accidentally struck Citron, resulting in his death. This drove Haruka into an exploding rage, and she mercilessly managed to wipe out Citron's killer, but passed out afterwards for overusing her . When she regained consciousness, she found herself at the hospital in Sunagakure, and cried upon remembering Citron's death. Ever since, Haruka developed an unwavering grudge against the Hyūga for causing Citron's death, and vowed to get revenge. Following this, Team Takeshi was disbanded, and Haruka began training by herself, but despite her best efforts, she was only capable of improving her abilities to a slight increase, and cursed herself for her unability to become stronger, but recklessly assumed she was powerful enough to exact her revenge. Sometime later, Haruka carefully managed to sneak away past the walls of Sunagakure at night, and prepared to travel to Konohagakure and exact her revenge on the Hyūga clan, but was stopped by her elder sister, Sidra, who demanded her to drop her quest of vengeance. However, Haruka exclaimed that Sidra could never understand her reasons, and talked about the fact that she was a natural prodigy and everyone always had high expectations of her, while Haruka was a "disappointment" and lacked to perform the most basic of abilities, and her best friend was the only person who truly saw beyond her flaws and accepted her for her what she truly was. She also shared her hatred of her clan due to the mistreatment that the Hyūga caused towards their parents, and asked Sidra why she wouldn't resent the clan. Much to Haruka's surprise, Sidra also shared her resentment towards the Hyūga, but was willing to put her feelings aside to preserve the friendship between Sunagakure and Konohagakure, and exclaimed that her revenge on the Hyūga would not only affect the clan, but also the innocent people of Konoha as well, but Haruka wasn't concerned about it, exclaiming that Konoha was just as guilty for allowing the Hyūga's actions, despite knowing about it all along, and doing nothing to stop them. The two sisters then began battling each other, with Sidra completely outclassing her younger sister, with Sidra continuing to request her to return home, but Haruka continuosly refused and continued to charge against Sidra, who easily managed to dodge her attacks. After Haruka proved having learned the Shadow Clone Technique, Sidra complimented her but claimed that it wouldn't help her, and manages to trap her sister by melting the floor around her, causing her to become trap within the ground, and when Sidra walked up to request her yet again return home, Sidra became shocked to see that the Haruka in front of her was nothing more than a substitution, and the real Haruka emerging from underground grabbing Sidra, and dragging her into the earth, leaving only her head above the surface. Haruka then placed her sister into a genjutsu by simply pointing her finger and causing Sidra to suffer visions from her loved ones, expressing their disappointment in her lack of desire to be a ninja. As Haruka was ready to leave her sister behind, she overheard Sidra's cries and mumbling about being scared of dying because of how her family would suffer from it, and simply wanted to live a risk-free life to enjoy spending time with her family as much as possible. Haruka became regretful of placing her sister under a terrific experience and releases the genjutsu, and apologizes to her before leaving. However, Sidra manages to break free from her binding and again confronts her sister and says that if she won't listen to reason, she'll force her to return home and prepares to battle her. Haruka accepts her challenge and the two sisters begin battling, with Haruka unleashing her Shadow Clones while Sidra begins utilizing her Gentle Fist-based techniques to defeat the numerous clones. As the clones are continuously defeated, Haruka begins feeling the effects of exhaustion and decides to end the battle quickly, and summons a windstorm that nearly blasts Sidra away, but Sidra manages to push through by kneading her chakra and then converting it to fire, creating a multitude of fireballs at the same time that rain down around Haruka, causing her to lose focus and cancel the technique, after which Sidra quickly trapping Haruka within a water sphere that prevents her from escaping, and Sidra tells Haruka that their battle was near its end and subsequently prepares to defeat her sister with another Byakugan-based attack, but Sidra suddenly becomes paralyzed and Haruka comments that it was the effects of her genjutsu that she had just released, and the water prison gets cancelled, and Haruka says that she underestimated her abilities and prepares to defeat Sidra by putting her to sleep, but as Haruka approaches Sidra to use the technique, Sidra vanishes, with Haruka realizing that it was a mere Shadow Clone, and the real Sidra appears from above and knocks out her sister with Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists. Sidra then carries her sister back towards Sunagakure and places him in the hospital for treatment. The next day, Haruka awakens and realizes that she was defeated, and sees Sidra standing by her side, and Sidra questions her motives to try and attack the Hyūga clan, but Haruka exclaims she already revealed her reasons, but Sidra demanded the real reason behind her attempts, and Haruka finally admits that she was resentful of the clan because it caused them to live in Sunagakure, where she and Sidra were the only Hyūga descendants and therefore the village expected much of them, and Haruka's lack of talent caused others to always belittle her, and always viewed Sidra as her personal hero, but seeing how Sidra was unwilling to exact revenge on the clan that caused their parents so much pain made her wonder whether Sidra even cared, and exclaimed that her best friend's death at the hands of the Hyūga was an accident during a scuffle against , but they were still directly responsible and simply wanted to achieve something meaningful after an entire life of failures. Then, Sidra hugs her sister and says that while she couldn't understand being in her shoes, she did understand her reasons for resenting the Hyūga, and while she, too, resents the clan for their treatment of their parents, she wasn't concerned about their opinions and views on them, and urged Haruka to focus on the people that cared about her, instead of people that didn't, and told her that she can't allow herself to become a criminal because of the Hyūga, and told her to think about how her actions would affect their parents, and Haruka finally realizes that she was about to commit an unforgivable mistake and begs for forgiveness, and Sidra exclaims that she would always forgive her sister, even if they were on opposite sides. Haruka, however, then exclaims that her abilities would never become capable of enough to engage in missions outside of the village, and Sidra exclaims that being a shinobi wasn't the only purpose she could have in life, and they could always find another path to follow, and Haruka wonders about how others would view them giving up on being ninja despite the high expectations, but Sidra exclaims that if people had something against their decisions, they could only complain as they were the only ones that could decide their destinies instead of other people, and Haruka accepts her elder sister's words and vows to follow in her footsteps. Shortly after this, Haruka and Sidra begin teaching at the and preparing younger shinobi for their careers as ninja, but would also inquire about the possibility of finding other duties if they weren't willing to risk their lives on the battlefield, and would often host classes about these possibilities. Sometime after this, Sidra and Haruka would gain enough funds to open their very own bakery shop, and after thinking about the shop's name, they decide to name it the "Hyūga Bakery" in order to show that despite their talents in combat and shinobi duties, not all Hyūga members were bound by their standards. Personality In her childhood, Haruka suffered from strong signs of low self-esteem and an inferiority complex, derived from the countless acts of bullying she'd suffered for her lack of talent despite her strong and prodigious bloodline. Because of this, Haruka became incredibly reserved and self-conscious of herself, often hiding her true feelings and would refuse to speak her mind in public, fearing that the opinions of others about her would decrease even further. However, her self-esteem increased exponentially upon meeting Citron, who became the first individual outside of her family to accept her despite her numerous flaws, always encouraging her to persevere and never allow anyone to belittle her. This caused Haruka to completely fall in love with her teammate, and made it her life's mission to protect him from harm and eventually have Citron love her in return, but her efforts ultimately failed as Citron was killed in action by an accidental hit by a member of the . Citron's death caused Haruka to suffer a momentary mental breakdown, as she shifted blames towards anyone, including herself, before ultimately deciding that the Hyūga clan were the ones at fault, and became engulfed in resentment and hatred towards the clan, and vowed to avenge Citron's death at all costs. This caused her to distance herself from everyone, including her family, and would spends weeks and months training by herself to gain enough power to avenge her fallen friend, to no avail. She becomes especially cynical and hostile towards anyone that praises the Hyūga clan, and her hatred towards the clan caused her to develop an "ends justifies the means" ideology and is not reluctant or shy about breaking the law or using brutal tactics to succeed in her quest of vengeance, seen as Haruka brushes aside her sister's claims that her assault on the Hyūga clan would affect the innocent citizens of , exclaiming that by allowing the clan to continue their wrongful ideology and their mistreatment of their parents despite being well-aware of it, the village itself was just as guilty as the Hyūga. However, engaging in combat against her sister, and suffering yet another defeat, Haruka finally saw the error of her ways as Sidra explains that she, too, resented the clan for causing their parents so much pain, but brushed aside her feelings for the prospect of peace and friendship between the two villages, and being reminded that her actions would directly affect her parents and possibly cause them more pain that the Hyūga clan ever did, Haruka becomes incredibly guilt-ridden for nearly commiting an unforgivable crime, but was quickly pardoned by her sister, and decided to ultimately retire from active duty, and instead, followed her sister's footsteps in living a risk-free lifestyle, and proclaimed her happiness at living a normal life rather than a shinobi's life in battle. Appearance Haruka Hakai casual.png|Haruka's casual attire. Haruka Hakai mission.png|Haruka's shinobi attire. Haruka has beige hair, white skin and round aquamarine eyes. She tends to wear her hair free and only rarely ties in a ponytail. She is of average height and possesses rather sensitive skin. When off-duty, Haruka's outfit consists of a short navy blue overall with the symbol in front, a transparent lavender shirt underneath, short gloves and black high stockings. When officially within the duties of a , Haruka wears a black shirt, navy blue skirt, high black stockings that reach the thigh and the official Sunagakure , but she discards her after retiring from active duty. She also wore the standard Sunagakure metal arm protector on both of her arms. Abilities From a young age, Haruka was a rather inept , failing to perform the most basic of techniques, such as the Clone Technique and Transformation Technique, and would always require an enormous amount of effort to achieve them, and would exhaust her to successfully perform these techniques. Over time, however, Haruka's abilities slightly improved, as she was capable of learning the advanced Shadow Clone Technique, although she could only create a limited amount of clones. Chakra Control and Physical Prowess Despite possessing large reserves of due to her lineage, Haruka's chakra control is incredibly poor, having to utilize large amounts of her chakra to perform the most basic of techniques, which in turn causes her to exhaust her chakra rather quickly. She later slightly improves her control, but still struggles to engage in long periods of combat and shows exhaustion within ten minutes of a battle. Haruka's skills in are little to non-existent, as she possesses little physical power and often relies on either her or skills, and whenever she does engage in hand-to-hand combat, Haruka is easily outclassed by her opponents. Genjutsu Haruka's specialty was quickly revealed to be in the usage of genjutsu, as Haruka showed great proficiency and talent in utilizing them, being capable of putting targets to sleep and placing targets under illusions by simply ponting her fingers at them. She could also force her targets to experience their greatest fears and cause them mental exhaustion. Aside from her rather harmless and damageless genjutsu skills, Haruka is capable of utilizing genjutsu skills that cause massive damage to the target's mind, such as creating the illusion of a tremendous ball of fire falling from the sky into a designated area, in which the targets involved in her illusion can literally feel the ball's hot temperature getting closer. She could also have her target experience the illusion of a tree coiling around them, preventing them from moving. Because targets are immobile yet still conscious, this technique is a useful way to perform interrogations. Furthermore, she could also either explode the illusionary tree or continue to imobilise her opponent and throw multiple Kunai at them. Alternatively, Haruka can easily bind her targets into submission with mere eye contact, and also being capable of using at more than one target at a time. Haruka can also dissolve her body into lots of flower petals which then consume her enemy's body, and she is also capable of blurring her target's vision of the entire area. In addition, it causes her victim to react as though they're sinking in quicksand, effectively immobilising the target. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Haruka could use three different different . Through her , Haruka could breathe powerful gusts of wind that can blow opponents away for high distances, and also capable of summoning chakra in her right hand, and then swipes a slicing chakra wave which appears to be controlled by her will and thoughts. It can cut and slash through any sort of material regardless of density. With Earth Release, Haruka can lurk underground her opponent's location, grab them, and drag their body into the earth, leaving only their head above the surface. She could also change earth into fine sand by channelling chakra into it, allowing Haruka to dig through it like a mole and escape from possible danger. Haruka's affinity relies on Lightning Release, in which she can release a high discharge through both of her palms, targeting multiple opponents simultaneously. She could also unleash a golden bolt of lightning that can either damage or simply paralyze her opponents. Intelligence While she was at the , Haruka received consistently the highest test scores amongst her peers. She was able to answer the most complex of questions in exams and was carefully able to find answers to the most problematic of calculative problems, something that were not expected to be able to do. Haruka's intelligence is nevertheless consistently useful, making her observational enough to guess an opponent's tactics from a brief scan of the battlefield and pick up on otherwise minor inconsistencies in conversation. Her intelligence later allowed her to became a very popular teacher at the Academy, and was noted to have improved many of the students's grades based on her incredible teaching skills. Trivia *Haruka's name means "distant, remote". It can also come from 春 (haru) meaning "spring" or 晴 (haru) meaning "clear weather" combined with 花 (ka) meaning "flower, blossom" or 香 (ka) meaning "fragrance".